


Until then...

by Alex_TomlinsonStyles (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Bottom Louis, Custody Battle, Dad Harry, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I don't know anything about being a Police Officer, M/M, Mother Taylor, Mpreg Louis, Mpreg Niall, Mum Louis, Mum Niall, Mum Sophia, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Are Brothers, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Police Officer Ed, Police Officer Harry, Police Officer Liam, Police Officer Nick, Police Officer Zayn, Riding, School Shootings, Secondary School Teacher Niall, Shower Sex, Top Harry, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, alternative universe, dad liam, dad zayn, kindergarten teacher louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alex_TomlinsonStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23 year-old Officer Styles never went looking for Love. Until his 5 year-old daughter Darcy started Kindergarten that's when he met Mr.Tomlinson.</p><p>And going through custody battles, abusive ex's, accidentally cheating, breaking up, getting back together, breaking up again, getting back together again, adoption, attempted kidnapping, school shootings, arrests and some unexplained miracles only makes the love between these two boys blossom even more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?

I was standing there, shocked by the news my girlfriend had just given me. We have been together for 7 months now and she had just told me she was pregnant. I didn't know how to handle the news. Most of me was excited,because I'm going to be a dad, but part of me was worried of what my and Taylor's parents might think. I was pulled out of my trance by the front door slamming. I ran out the door and saw Taylor walking towards her car. "Taylor! Wait!" I yelled as I ran towards her. She stops and turned to me with a groan. "What Harry?" She asked. "Where-Where are you going?" I asked. "I just came to tell you i was pregnant." She said simply. "Are. You are pregnant." She shook her head. "I said was because I'm getting this thing" she motioned to her stomach" out of me." My eyes widened. She opened the car door but I slammed it close. "Wha-Why? Yo-You can't kill our child." I tell her, anger and sadness in my voice. "I don't want a kid Harry! I'm not going to become a Teen Mom! I'm 17 and I refuse to care for a thing that'll ruin my life!" She yelled at me. She opened the door again but I closed it. She groaned in frustration. "Stop it!" She opened the door but I ,once again, closed it. "Harry!" Listen to me Taylor. This is a baby we're talking about. Our baby. And do you really want to kill you're own child?" I asked her. She locked eyes with me. "I. Don't. Want. It." She said with no remorse in her eyes. "But I do." I tell her. "Well to bad Harry! Go find another person to carry your kid. This one's gone." She tells me, vemon in her words. "No! No Taylor I won't let you kill my child!" I yell. 

My hands are clenched tightly in fists. "That's not you're choice Harry. You're not the one carring- then carry it for me!" I interrupt her. "Wh- Look. Carry the baby for me. Once you have them, you can leave and not be in it's life. You don't have to tell anyone that you're a mother. You can homeschool for 9 months and go back after the baby is born." She sighs. "Harry I told yo- Please Taylor. Please do this for me." I pleded. She sighs again and shook her head. "I'm going to regret this okay fine I'll have the damn kid." My eyes light up and my half almost cracked in half with my smile. "Really!?" I ask. She pinched the bridge of her nose ans nodded with a sigh. I went to hug her but she stopped me with a hand on my chest. "I want nothing to do with this kid. I want nothing to do with you. I'm only going to deal with you until this kids out and you're buying all the shit this kid needs." She tells me. I drop my arms and nod. "I have to go. I have to tell my parents that you're putting me through hell." I nod. "I'll go too. I don't trust my baby alone with you until at least 5 months." She sighed but didn't complain. 

Taylor's parents weren't supportive in the slightest. They demanded that Taylor get rid of the baby or leave their house. After I explained our compromise,they still wanted Taylor out of their house until she had the baby. She stayed with my family until the baby was born. My family was the exact opposite of Taylor's parents. My mum was just as excited as I am. My dad was as well. My mum was happy to have Taylor in the family until she heard how Taylor talks about the baby. Taylor hardly talked to any of us for the 9 months she stayed with us. She ignored my mother and father. She had small conversations with my sister which will lead to talking about the baby. She only talked to me to complain. It's always "You're kid is kicking the hell out of me" or "Harry I'm going to kill you for this!" She'd talk bad to the baby. Cursing at it or calling it names. And to her annoyance I would always rub and touch the baby bump, with or without out her consent, and praise the baby or talk to it about how proud i am of it or how I can't wait to meet them. Taylor would just get annoyed and smack me.

Taylor was 5 months along when I found out it was a baby girl. I was so excited about the news. Taylor just looked confused about my excitement. "Why are you so happy? Isn't the dad's that want a boy and the mom's want a girl?" I raised my eyebrow at her. "Well her mom doesn't care about her." Taylor nodded. "True."and I've always wanted a daughter. A little girl I could spoil." I tell as I start the car. I'll have to trade in my sports car for a large car. Maybe a Range Rover or something. "Well let's hope you finish that academy shit before this kid comes because I'm not taking care of her." She tells me. A month before Taylor told me she was pregnant, I had signed up for the police academy. I explained to them about Taylor and our situation. They were surprisingly understanding. They allowed me to do a makeshift course that only lasts 8 months. The down side is I have to shove 2 years of information into 2 months. I'm half through the course and doing pretty well. " I'm halfway. I'll be finished before she comes. Don't worry you won't have to deal with her." I tell her pulling into my driveway. My mum and dad will be so happy to have a granddaughter.

It was February 24 when I got the call. I was waiting for my name to be called from the Chief to show I graduated. I wasn't supposed to answer my phone but my mum and Gemma had both blown up my phone with calls within the last ten minutes. "Hello?" I speak quietly into the receiver. "Harry! She's coming! The baby's coming. You have to get to the hospital now!" Gemma yells into the phone. I can hear Taylor in the background. "Tell Harry to come get his fucking kid!" I was in a state of shock i didn't notice James Stuart be called. "What-Really!? Um okay I'll be there soon. Tell Taylor to hold on I'll be there as soon as possible." I respond. "Harr-Styles!" I hit the end call button when i hear my name. I look up and everyone's looking at me. I rush up to Chief. He extends his hand and I take it. "That must've been an important call there." He states. I nod. "Yes Sir. My girlfriend went into labor. I'm sorry but i have to go to the hospital like know." I tell him. He nods with an smile. "I understand." He hands me my badge. "Go see your girl."

Rushing through the hospital, I finally find Taylor's room. I tried to enter but a male nurse pushed me out. "No let him in! It's his damn kid." Gemma yelled at the nurse. He let me pass just as the baby started crowning. I grabbed Taylor's hand, making her eyes open in shock. "Oh great it's you- Ah fuck!" She said. Everything was blur until I heard her cry. It was more of a wail if anything. "It's a girl!" The docter announced. He handed me the baby instead of putting her on Taylor's chest. I had tears of joy, as well as Gemma and mum who I hadn't noticed. Taylor just looked annoyed and refused to look at anyone. I cut the cord and befor I could say anything, they took her to get cleaned up. I turned to Taylor. "Thank you."  
She shrugged and that was the last time I saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 Years Later...**   


I've always felt proud putting my uniform on. Pulling my deep blue uniform shirt over my white T-shirt, i couldn't help but smile. Today was Darcy's first day of Kindergarten. I can't believe my baby girl is going to school well Kindergarten. I pulled my tie on and pinned my badge and nametag on. I grabbed my cap and walked out my bedroom. I set my cap down on the hallway table before opening my daughter's room door. The walls are a light lavender color, Darcy's favorite color and Gemma convinced me too paint the room. A small white bedside table held her lamp. I turned it on and saw my sleeping daughter face surrounded by a large white duvet and two huge pillows. She groaned as soon as the light turned on. I chuckled as she turned over, her back facing me. I walked by her bedside and squatted down to her bed's level. "Come on darling. You gotta get up." I chuckled again as she pulled the duvet over her head. "Now I know you're awake missy. I'm gonna get you if you don't get up." I threatened in a sing-song voice. I heard her giggle. I've always loved her giggle. She sounds so innocent. "Alright missy. You asked for it." I told her standing up. She giggled again and let out a surprised sream as i picked her and swung her around. She was in a giggle fit as i kissed all over her face. I looked down at her. She's wrapped in the duvet and her curls are covering the side of her face. She's still in a giggle fit as she moved the hair out of her eyes. I always lose my breath when I look at her eyes. They're a beautiful blue color. I would say they look like her mother's but Taylor's were a dull gray blue while Darcy's were a sapphire color. "Are you awake now?" I ask. She shakes her head and pulls the duvet over her face. "Okay I guess I'll have to tickle you then." I said in a sing-song voice. She shakes her head under the duvet but I'm already tickling her sides. Her laughs echo throughout the calm,quiet house. "Daddy. Stop." She pleds and I do. "Daddy." She says, still giggling. I kissed her forehead. "I love you. You little bugger." I tell her. "I love you too daddy." She says. "Alright let's get you dressed. You know what today is?" She thinks for bit, tapping her chin. "Monday?" She says. She's smart for her age. Gemma and I made sure of that. "Yes, but today you start Kindergarten." She claps her hands together. "Yay!" She cheers. "Alright let's get you dressed little girl."

The kindergarten looked friendly enough. A simple red wood building with a white roof. It looked old. A large sign read "LittleRock Kindergarten. Everyone's welcome." As I was driving in front of the school, a woman stopped and gave me a strange look. She was probably dropping off her son judging by the little boy in her arms. I parked and her look didn't falter. I understand why. It's not every day a SUV police cruiser parks in front of a kindergarten unless something had happened. I got out, putting my cap on, and opened my daughter's door, letting her out. She grabbed my hand and I look at the woman. She was gone, probably inside the buliding. We walked inside, i pulled my cap off once more and put it under my arm, and a woman at the desk in front of us looked up. She stood and asked. "Is everything alright Officer?" She sounded concerned and paniced. I pickes up Darcy, placing her on my hip, and answered. "Everything's alright ma'am. Just dropping off my daughter for her first day of Kindergarten." I tell her. She sighs of relief and sits back down. "Okay. You had me worried for a second Officer." I nod. "I apologize. If will, i need a bit of help. I'm looking for Mr.Tomlinson's class." I had chose LittleRock for two reasons. One, it's only five minutes from our him and ten minutes from the Station and Two, Mr.Tomlinson. I had heard about Tomlinson from my Cheif's wife. Their son, Ayden, had him as a teacher and he adored him. He went to school excited to learn and see Mr.Tomlinson. I had looked him up online and he's absolutely perfect. In every way. He was beautiful, for one thing, and he's amazing with kids. I wasn't sure if Tomlinson was his surname or he's husbands, it had said he was gay. I'm hoping for the first option. "Mr.Tomlinson is an amazing teacher. He's down this hall. Room 28." She tells me, pointing to the hallway to her left. I thanked her and carried Darcy to room 28.

Mr.Tomlinson was popular due the number of kids I can see in the room. I'm standing in the doorway of the class but I can't seem to find the teacher. I saw a man,whose back was turned to me, talking to th woman I had seen previously. "Excuse me Officer." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned and my breath caught in my throat. The voice belonged to Mr.Tomlinson. He was even more beautiful than his picture online. His feathery carmal hair was looked mess but done at the smae time. It was long and curled slightly at the end. He's wearing tight black jeans and a white T-shirt with a design I couldn't see because of the light blue jean jacket. He looked young. He had the boy I had seen earlier in his arms. "Officer Styles?" He askes and I snapped out of my trance. "Um Ye-yes. How-how'd you know my name?" I ask, feel stupid for stuttering. He giggled. He fucking giggled and I didn't want him to stop giggling. "Well Officer, you just so happen to have a nametag that says Styles so I assumed that is you're name. Unless it's not?" He said putting the boy down saying something to him along the lines of "go play qith the other kids Jason."He looked at me qith and eyebrow raised. "No you assumed correctly. 'M Harry Styles." I extended my hand for him to take. He did and introduced himself. "I'm Louis Tomlinson or Mr. Tomlinson to the kids but you can call me Louis if you please." 

I nod and he squats sown to Darcy's level. "And who are you sweetheart?" He asked. "I'm Darcy and I'm 5." She said holding up five fingers. "Well Darcy you're very smart for a 5 year-old, I can tell we're gonna be great friends." He says, making Darcy nod her head and giggle. "Is this your first day?" He askes. She nodded again. "Well I'm make sure you make lots of friends okay?" He told her and she nodded. He stood up and looked me. I just noticed I waa staring at him. I shook my head slightly. "You seem to get distracted easily. That's not very good if you're a cop." He told me, laugh a bit at the end. "I'm not distracted I mean I wasn't I don't get. It's just you're really pretty." I rambled out. I blush from embarrassment but he blushes at the accidentally complement. "I mean I'm sorry that was an accident." So you don't think I'm pretty?" He asks, putting a hand on his hip. "No. I mean No I do. You're beautiful. I meant um you weren't supposed-shh I get it." He shushed me, stopping my ramble. He put a hand on my arm but pulled it away with a cough. "Lou oh sorry did I interrupt something." A man with bright red hair pops up from the doorway. "Huh oh no Michael. Michael this is Officer Styles and his daughter Darcy. Officer,Darcy my co-worker Michael Clifford." He introduced us. I shake his hand and he waves at Darcy.

"Well school's about to start in five minutes. I need ya in here." Michael says before leaving. Louis turns to me. "Oh right um Darcy." I say, kneeling to look at my daughter. "I gotta fo now okay. I'll be back a 3 to pick you up okay?" I tell her. She thinks for a bit. "You're leaving?" She asks and I nod. "But you'll be back right?" She askes and I nod again. She holds her pinky up. "Promise?" I lock our pinkies together. "Promise." She hugs me and i kiss her cheek. "Love you baby girl." Love you too daddy." She pulls away and Louis encourages her in the room. I smile as she leaves. "You're really good with her." Louis says. I nod. "Yeah well I'm all she has." I tell him before I leave.

**Louis POV**   


It's 1:37 and Darcy hasn't talking to anyone. I had Michael try and talk to her. I see her say something but Michael's face looks confused. He stands and walks back to me. "Well?" I ask. He shakes his head. "She said she only talks to people who her Mummy and Daddy say to talk to." He says. I sigh. "Okay well let me try. She talked to me before." Michael wishes me 'Good Luck' before being pulled away by a little girl named Sarah. I sigh and walk over to Darcy, sitting on my knees to be at her level. "Hi Darcy." She replies with a smile and a Hi. "Darcy." I say getting her attention. "Why don't you talk to the other kids?" I ask. She shrugs. "Well, don't you want friends?" I ask. She shakes her head. " i don't need friends." She says. "I have Mummy and Daddy." She continues. "Well Darcy Mummy and Daddy aren't here right now and I know they qant you to hav-Mummy's here." She says. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. She stands and hugs me. "Mummy's right here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall's not mentioned Yet  
> Liam is 28  
> Zayn is 25  
> Harry is 23  
> Louis is 21
> 
> Harry and Louis are British  
> Liam and Zayn are American  
> Niall's Irish

Three weeks. That's how long Mr. Policeman has been flirting with me. He makes it so obvious. Always trying to impress me with some police related story and I always joke and tease as much as I can before school starts. My flirting is alot more subtle. Darcy has opened up much more but very little. I decided not to tell Harry about the "Mummy" incident. I did ask Harry about his current relationship. 

 

"Haven't had a proper date since Darcy was born." He tells me, looking a little embarrassed. Darcy had said goodbye to Harry about 10 mins ago and we're still talking, only breaking the conversation when a parent or child comes by and wishes me a 'Good Morning' which I always return. "Oh I'd assumed someone like you had someone on his arm at all times." I say with small flirty smile. He smirks and looks down at me. I'm a whole head shorter than him and I love it though I would never say that out loud. "Someone like me?" He asked. I nod. "Yeah you know. And Officer. Attractive. Great with kids. Sweet." I tell him with a blush. "You think I'm attractive?" He asked. I roll my eyes playfully. "I'm not the only one. Haven't you seen the single mother's staring?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I've only been looking at you." He says. I scoff. "You're so sappy-Lou." Michael walks by the door to warn me school is about to start. It's become a routine with the three of us. "Okay." I call. "I've gotta go now." I tell him. He nods. "I'll be back at 3." "Until 3 then."

 

"Thanks Mikey. I need to send these in by Thursday." I say, taking the stack of paperwork. "No problem Lou. See ya tomorrow." He says starting his car. "Alright. See ya Mike. Give Luke and Sammy big hugs from me." I tell him, waving as he pulls away with a 'Alright. See ya Lou'. Luke is Michael's husband of three years and Sammy,Samuel, is their 3 year-old son. They had gotten married because of Luke's pregnancy. Most people found male pregnancy strange but It's becoming more common every year. More men are finding ouy they're carriers and their kids get passed the gene. I pass Melina ,the secretary, in the front of the school. She waves and wishes me a 'Good Evening' which I return and head to my classroom. Entering I was surprised to see a head of curls.

 

"Darcy?" I ask. She turns to me, a sad smile on her face. "What are you doing here Love? It's 4:00. You should be home by now." I tell her placing the paperwork on my desk and then walking over to her. "Daddy hasn't come yet." She says sadly. Harry was always on time. Why was he late?

 

**Earlier...**

**Harry POV**

Walking into the station, I didn't expect to be bombarded with questions but it is Zayn. "So how'd it go? You didn't do it did ya? Did you? Did he say yes? He's really hot. When you going out? Can I a borrow 10 bucks?" He asked all at once. "I didn't ask him, No I didn't, No, Again I didn't ask him, yes he is, probably never and here." I tried answering all of the questions and pulled a 10 dollar bill from my wallet. I walk pass him, barley hearing his 'Thanks'. I clock in and sit at my cubicle. "So why didn't you do it?" Zayn popped up from behind the thin walls separating our work spaces. I had told Zayn I was going to ask Louis out but I chickened out at the last minute. "I choked Zayn. I couldn't do it but i want to." He shrugs. "Sooooo why is it so hard? You like him. He probably tolerates you." I smack his arm. "Great. Thanks for cheering me up Zee. You're a great friend." He winks at me. "Malik. Styles. Cheif wants to see ya guys." Olly ,another Officer, tells us. We both immediately stand and walk to Chief's Office. "What'd we do now?" Zayn asks quietly. "No what did you do and drag me into." I correct him. He makes a face of agreement.

 

Chief Liam Payne is more our friend then our commander...out of uniform. In uniform, he's full on Chief. He doesn't tolerate sloppiness or laziness. He makes sure we're always alert and ready to head out so being called to his office means 'you're screwed.' "Ah come on in boys. Shut the door." Chief tells us. I sit and Zayn closes the door soon he accompanies me. "So what's up Chief Payne?" Zayn asks. I'm to scared to speak. "First off everything's okay. I just need you to take over a few patrols." I sigh in relief. "Sure sir." Zayn says. "Alright Zayn you're taking Sheeran's Partol and Harry you're taking Grimshaw's." He tells us. "Alright Chief we'll take th-wait isn't Grimshaw's partol from 1-4:30?" I ask, interrupting Zayn. Liam nods. I start to slightly panic. "Oh Liam I meant Chief Panye I can't take Nick's partol." And why is that?" He asks, slightly irritated that I called him Liam. "My daughter. Darcy. Her school lets her out at 3. I've got to pick her up." I tell him. "Okay then Harry,you take Ed's partol. He does night partol and I'll take Ni-No Harry I need you on highway partol. Zayn, you tend drag race a bit and i can't risk that on a highway. It has to be Harry." I rub my temples. What am I going to do? "Alright I'll just take the Partol."

 

**Now**

**Louis POV**

I waited with Darcy until Harry came back. After over half an hour, I gave up. "Darcy. Sweetheart why don't I take you home instead?" I ask her. She blinks sleepily at me and nods. She must usually take naps at this time. I carefully pick her up and my keys off the floor. Her head's on my shoulder and her arms are around my neck. I lock my classroom door and walk out the front door. I had to unlock it since the school doesn't stay open this long. I relocked it and started walking towards my car. I heard a car park and a call of "Darcy." I knew that voice. 

 

I turned and saw Harry running towards us. He takes Darcy from me when he's close enough. "Oh my god Darc I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to come this late. It won't happen again." He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. I heard her mumble 'you promised.' "I know princess. I'm so sorry. I promise it won't happen again. You know I never break a promise and if I do I always make it up." He mouths a 'Thank You' and motions for me to walk with him to his SUV. He puts Darcy in the backseat and buckles her up. He closes the door letting her sleep in silence. I cross my arms over my chest. "You're late." I state. He nods. "I know and i won't ever be again. I had to take a fellow Officers highway partol and I couldn't make it here until now. Thank you so much for staying with her." He explains. "Your job shouldn't be more important than your daughter Harry and you're welcome. I care for her as my own as I do all my students." I tell him. He nods." It's not. I swear. Family comes first and where were you planning to take her anyway?" He asked. "I was taking her home. After you mentioned living in the old cottage on Archer Ave. I knew exactly where it was. I had an old friend, who passed away, that lived there." I explain. He nods. "I can't thank you enough but even if you were go to my home. I wouldn't have been there." I considered something for a moment before reaching in my satchel and pulling out a small notbook and pen. I wrote my phone number and sighed my name on the paper before pulling it off the book and handing the folded paper to Harry. I put my things away before explaining. "It's my number. My ...personal number. It's for emergencies. In case.. you work late again. You could call or text me so I could take her to my apartment or something. And i can take her home when you're home." I was blushing the whole time I explained. He looked at the paper in disbelief. "Rea-oh okay. Yeah I'll text you if I ever need you.....to take Darcy of course." He fixes his innuendo. I giggle at his awkwardness. "I'll see you soon Harry." I tell him. He nods and i walk away.

Right as my head hit my pillow, my phone beeped

**Thank You Again**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a teenager. A fucking teenager texting my crush, playing 20 questions with him. Darcy's asleep with her head in my lap and I'm here, her 23 year-old father, giggling like a fucking school girl at my phone. Louis and I have texted non-stop today. It's Saturday and I have patrol late on Saturdays. I get Sunday's off.

 

Louis: Wow. That's why I work with 5 year olds. They can't resist me.

 

 I had told him about a drug dealer who had resisted arrest so I had to have a talk with him......using my tazer.

 

Harry: Yeah well. You gotta do what you gotta do. Alright you're turn 

 

Louis: Okay um Siblings?

 

Harry: One younger sis. 19 name's Gemma.

 

Louis: Can you send a pic?

 

***Picture of Harry and Gemma***

 

Louis: She's pretty.

 

Harry: Hey don't go hitting on my sister 

 

Louis: Goof. Don't worry she's not the Styles I have my eye on.

 

Harry: :) what about you?

 

Louis: Baby brother named Niall. He's adopted but I see him as my biological brother

 

Harry: Pic?

 

***Picture of Louis and Niall***

 

Harry: He's cute

 

Louis: Now who's the one hitting on the sibling?

 

Harry: Ha ha i was talking about the cute brunette next to him.

 

Louis: Cheeky Officer. Do you always hit on innocent civilians?

 

Harry: Only if they're cute

 

Louis: Subtle Officer. Oh and btw another Officer had come in the school earlier today. He was looking for you. Said you didn't answer his calls so he went to me. Something about a patrol change tomorrow with a Grim something.

 

Harry: Fuck. My phone was dead all day.

 

Louis: Is it my fault? Cuz I was texting you?

 

Harry: No. Course not Lou. My phone's been messed up for awhile now. It does that sometimes

 

Harry: Did you get the Officer's name?

 

Louis: Murrs if I remember correctly. He said it was an order from the Chief. Something wrong?

 

Harry: Fuck. Um ya remember when I was late picking Darcy up that one time. Well I had to take over a Officer's patrol and now I have to do it again Monday. Fuck

 

Louis" I could bring Darcy to my apartment for a bit and then drop her off later when you're home?

 

Louis: I'll text you my address if you want

 

Harry: Prrfect Thank you. I knew I could trust you Lou. Thank you again. I got to go make dinner now 

Louis: Alright. I'm happy to help. Until then.

 

I put my phone down and took a deep breath. I felt someone was watching me. I turned my head and almost screamed until i realized it was my daughter and not the Grudge. I moved her hair out of her face. "There's my little girl." I said when I could see her face. She giggled and sat on my lap. "Who that?" She asked. "It was Lou-er Mr. Tomlinson. Darcy listen. I'm going to be working late so Mr.Tomlinson is going to watch you at his home and then drop you off when I'm home okay?" "I spend day with Mummy!" She said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow. "Mummy?" I asked. She nods and ran off to her room. Well that was strange.

 

I got a text for Louis saying he was on his way with Darcy. I got all the things I needed for dinner out and decided to wait for him. Five minutes there was a knock on the door. I jogged to the door but ended up tripping over something and fell. I smacked my head against the hard floor. "Ow shit." I said quietly. I looked behind me and saw the thing that tripped me. A loose board. I'll have to fixes that soon. I stood up and walked to the door, rubbing the bump on my forehead. "Why hello Offi-Oh my god what happened to you face?" Louis said when I opened the door. He set Darcy down and she ran inside at my command. The first thing she does when she gets home is go to her room to put her backpack away and change. "Awe and here i thought you liked my face." I said. He rolled his eyes and pulled me down so he could see the bump on my forehead. I had now just noticed the height difference. "How'd this happen?" He asked gently touching the sore area. "I fell." I said simply."How'd you fall?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned. "Loose floor board. Hey How tall are you?" I asked changing the subject. "'M 5'7." He said sheepishly, still examining my forehead.

 

"Here. Come on." He says grabbing my hand, interwining our fingers, and pulling me into my house. "Come on in." I say sarcasilty,trying really hard to keep my voice steady after he grabbed my hand, he leads me to the kitchen table. He forced me to sit down with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. I'm used to just walking in. Calum had always told me to let myself in when he lived here or lived at all actually. Icepacks?" He was searching through my freezer, acting like he didn't just jpke about his dead friend. "Lou you really don't have to. I'm fine." I tell him as he walks back over to me with an icepack wrapped in a dish towel. "I don't care. I want to make sure you're okay." He said, applying the pack to the bump. He wants to make sure I'm okay. He cares about my well being. "Ow!" I yell out, startling him. "Sorry. Does it reallt hurt?" He asked slightly panicked. "No. Just wanted to scare ya." I say with a smug smile. He smacks my shoulder. "Tosser." He called me. Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound, the sound of wood breaking, and a cry of "Daddy!" I stood and ran to the direction of the sound, yelling my daughters name, with Louis close behind.

 

I opened Darcy's bedroom door and saw my daughter's leg stuck in the broken floor board. She's screaming bloody murder. "Daddy! Help!" She yelled. We ran to her side. "Darcy. Sweetheart don't move. Alright everything's going to be fine but you've got to calm down sweetie okay? Just calm down." Louis spoke softly to her as I tried to get her in a comfortable position without moving her stuck leg. Her leg is stuck up to the bottom of her knee. "Darcy. What happened? Did you do something? Or did it just break?" I asked. She shook her head. "I-i no do 'ything. It br-break when I walk." She stuttered. "Darcy. Look at me darling. Okay I'm going to try and pull your leg free okay? Don't move." Louis told her. She noded and stayed as still as she could. Louis tried to pull her leg free,but she was stuck pretty tight. Louis hummed in understanding . "These boards are weak. Maybe if we break them more, we can pull her free." 

 

He said. He pushed down on oneside of the board. It cracked but Darcy shrieked. "No! It hurt!" She said, trying to swat Louis' hands away. I grabbed her hand before she could. "Darcy he's not trying to hurt you but if we want to get you free we have to break the wood understand?" Ahe sniffed and nodded but tapped my arm. "Daddy do it." She said. I nodded. "Alright. I'll do it but I'm sorry if I hurt you darling." She nodded. "Where's your First Aid kit?" Louis asked as I examined the wood. "Bathroom down the hall. Side cabinet. Bottom drawer." I respond, not looking at him. I heard him leave. "Alright. I'm going to push down ok? It might hurt but I'm not trying to hurt you. You know I would never hurt you." I tell her. She nods. I placed my hands on the ends of the board,facing Darcy. "Ready?" I ask. She nods and I push down hard. The wood cracks and there is now large cracks in it. It takes a few tries but then there was the satisfying crack and no pressure under my palms. Louis walks in with the First kit. "Be careful. Who knows what's below you're floors?" Louis warns. I roll my eyes and careful pulled Darcy's leg free. The rest of the wood cracks and falls. Darcy's leg doesn't look to bad, scratches and cuts, nothing major. "Here let me look." 

 

Louis insists. I let him and sit behind Darcy,carefully pulling her in my lap. Louis lokks over her injuries. He cleaned and bandagedthe cuts. He clean off the scratches and pulled a splitters she might have. "Did you go to med school or something?" I asked. "Kinda of. Me mum's a nurse and when I lived in london, i would spend my free time with patiences. I watched her and learned a few things." He explained, while putting the supplies away. "Alright darling. You're all done. See if she can walk." I carefully helped Darcy up. She walks with a slight limp but it'll go away in time. "You'll have to replace the boards and that one that tripped you. You Styles are quite a clumsy bunch." He says. "I'm getting the floor redid. I'm not risking something worst happening."

 

**Later**

 

"Thank you for the lovely dinner Officer. And I understand if darcy stays home for a while." I ,and Darcy, had insisted Louis stay for dinner. He rejected the offer ,not wanting to be an in convince, but Darcy begged him and he couldn't turn down a child. I tried to smile but I forced it. Louis noticed. "Is everything alright love?" He asked me. That pet name. I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck. "Well um I." I sighed. "Nevermind. It's stupid." Louis placed his hand on my arm. He pulled it away from my neck and intertwined their fingers. "Nothing's stupid Harry. Tell me." He tried to convince me. I looked down at our hands and then back to Louis' face. "Its just. You're really sweet and a great person and I've been wanting to kiss you since Darcy's first day but i understand if you don't fe-" My sentence was cut short by Louis' lips. He had to stand on his tip toes to reach. It was short and sweet. He pulled away just enough to look up at me. "I was hoping you'd ask to kiss me but you were getting self conscious. Something you do alot I've learned." He told me with a smile. I shook my head slightly to get out of my daze. I bit my lip. "Would it be to forward to ask for another kiss? I kind of missed that one" I asked. 

 

Louis giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck. He leaned up and I met him halfway. My hands went to his waist. Our lips moved in sync together. Nither of us deepened the kiss and either of us seemed to mind. We pulled away when the need for air grew to much. "..wow." I sighed out, still out of breath. Louis giggled and blushed a deep red. "You weren't so bad yourself Officer." I smile and rub circles in his waist. He checked his watch and his eyes widened. "I should have been home hours ago. I'll see you and Darcy tomorrow?" He asked with a hopeful smile. I predicted to think about it. "Hmm I don't know maybe if I get another kiss." I tell him. He grins. "Cheeky and greedy. Who are you and what have you done to my Hazza?" He asks, leaning up to kiss me. _My Hazza._..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
